


Babysittin'

by alixliesel



Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: (and Val adores him), F/M, Sean is in love with Val, They're the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixliesel/pseuds/alixliesel
Summary: Miles finds himself in a bit of a predicament when both he and Ashley have to go to work and Sean's preschool is closed. Collin helps him find another childcare arrangement.Title is from a song on Diggs and Casal's album The BAY BOY Mixtape.





	Babysittin'

"You want me to do _what_?"

Collin reached out, placing a hand on Val's shoulder.

"Baby-"

"Don't 'baby' me," Val hissed, pulling away from him, "You can't just ask me to do something like this at the last minute! I have to work!"

"Sean can help you!" Collin replied.

"Sean is five years old. Why can't Miles just get a babysitter or something? Why didn't he just call one of Ashley's friends with kids and see if they could watch him? I don't even know how to take care of a kid," Val said.

"Val, how fuckin' dumb do you think I am? I know you were a nanny for three summers before you started working here!"

"That was different! Those were infants!"

"Sean is easy. He's a good kid."

"Then why don't you watch him? Or better yet, tell Miles to take a vacation day and take care of his son."

"You know he can't do that. And Ashley-"

"I know," Val said, the phrase coming out a little louder than she had intended.

She sighed and sat down at her desk, running one hand through her hair.

"How many hours would it be?" She asked.

"Five," Collin said.

She thought about it for a few seconds.

"If I do this today, you have to promise it won't happen again," She said.

"I swear, baby. Never again."

Val sighed again. "Okay."

* * *

"Val!" Sean exclaimed, running into the office as soon as Miles opened the door.

Looking up from the text she had been studying, Val smiled at the little boy. She closed her book and got up from her desk chair, picking up Sean and holding him as he hugged her.

"Daddy said I get to stay with you today while he goes to work with Collin," he informed her excitedly.

"That's right."

Miles walked in, setting Sean's little backpack on Val's desk.

"We owe you one," He said.

"You truly do," Val said, frowning sternly at him for a second before smiling again as she set Sean down. "We're gonna have a fun day though. Right, Sean?"

"Yeah!" Sean said.

Miles laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Thanks again."

He knelt down next to Sean and hugged him.

"You be good for Val, okay buddy?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back later. Be good. I'm not kidding."

Sean nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Val said.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, Sean."

Miles walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Val turned to Sean.

"Have you eaten today?"

Sean shook his head.

Val sighed. "Was your daddy supposed to feed you?"

Sean nodded. "He said he put money in my bag so we could go get some food."

Val smiled sweetly at him before picking him up and setting him in her desk chair. "You stay right here, okay? I'm gonna go have a little talk with Mil- your dad."

She left the room, shutting the office door behind her. She stormed over to the locker room and started pounding on the door. "MILES! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

A few seconds passed.

"MILES!" She practically screamed.

Miles came out wearing a white t-shirt, his coveralls halfway on.

"Yal need something?" He asked.

"Did you not feed your son this morning?"

"I put a 20 in the front pocket of his backpack. I figured you could take him down to the kwik way or something. There's snacks in the bag, too."

Val rolled her eyes. "Of course." She scowled at Miles. "Did you bring his car seat?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. It's in the truck. I'll bring it to you."

"I'll take the truck. You and Collin can be a few minutes late."

"Can you even drive the-"

"I know how to drive the truck, Miles!"

Miles put his hands up in mock surrender.

"We'll be back in ten minutes," Val said.

She went back into the office.

"Sean, we're gonna go get some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay."

Val grabbed the backpack off of the desk and the spare set of truck keys from her desk drawer. "Let's go."

 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
